New Custom Velasco Studios Live Meets Warner Bros. Music
New Custom Velasco Studios Live Meets Warner Bros. Announced in May 16, 2015 Coming soon in 2016 © Copyright 2015 Warner Bros. Studios Features The Action theme meets The Looney Tunes, MGM Cartoons, Hanna-Barbera & Cartoon Network Characters Attraction in 2023 Music Soundtrack Part 1 * New Entering Feature * The Merry-Go-Round Broke Down - The Looney Tunes * Road Runner - The Looney Tunes * This Is It! - The Looney Tunes * What's Up, Doc? - The Looney Tunes * Over the Rainbow * Birthday * Dream Baby - Roy Orbison * Yakety Yak! - The Coasters * WB scene * Batman * C for Cookie * I've Got A Woman - Ray Charles * Gool 1 - The Crickets * 200 Mong Hocks Builders - The Coasters * Keep Your Hands Off My Baby - The Beatles * I'll Be on My Way - The Beatles * I'll Be on My Way - Billy J Kramer & The Dakotas * Young Blood - The Coasters * Kick u heads off ma baby * I Be all the way - Billy J Kramer & The Dakotas * Little Bod - The Coasters * Zybee Houargs * Shot launch rhythm ride level blues bones * Shoon Foe * Soo igye * Some Other Guy * Tallahassee Lassie - Freddy Cannon * Venus in Blue Jeans - Jimmy Clanton * You're Sixteen-You're Beautiful (And You're Mine) - Johnny Burnette * Dinner Music for a Pack of Hungry Cannibals * In an 18th Century Drawing Room * Powerhouse * Reckless Night on Board an Ocean Liner * The Toy Trumpet * Ain't She Sweet - The Beatles * Thimosement * 9 Boarxez - The Drifters * The Flintstones * Sod scene * Speedo - The Cadillacs * Little Darlin - The Diamonds * Don't Be Cruel - Elvis Presley * Cathy's Clown - Everly Brothers * Always It's You - Everly Brothers * Walk Right Back - Everly Brothers * Hort I want? - Neil Sedaka * Just the Dream - Jimmy Clanton * Don't cha know - The Crickets * Ooby Dooby - Roy Orbison * That's alright mama * Carol - Chuck Berry * Core * Cyber Knight Pull Bowl Luck * Little whyme * 20-Flight Rock - Eddie Cochran * 20Z Port zYBEongebe - The Crickets * Candy Bouart - The Contours * Kissin' Time - Bobby Rydell * Zybouarnome - Little Richard & The Contours * Kellebella - Frank Pingatore * Clarabella - Frank Pingatore * Hop! - Danny & The Juniors * High Hopes - Frank Sinatra * Sink sit why out you * Crying, Waiting Hoping * Cont, Kye, Will, Want, Hope, Hoombpe * Do Wack View scene * Do wonk scene * Donna Prima Donna - Dion & The Belmonts * Pretty Woman - Roy Orbison * You've Really Got a Hold on Me - The Miracles * Ways to want * To Know Her Is to Love Her * True Love ways * Toast Hime - B-Comets * Pat-a-cake - B-Comets * Long Tall Sally - Little Richard * Rock Around The Clock - Bill Haley His Comets * Honeymoon Song * Johnny B. Goode - Chuck Berry * Memphis, Tennessee - Chuck Berry * West Carolina, Tennessee, Missouri, Georgia & Florida * Lucille - The Contours * Lonyzceeyalene - The Contours * I Like It - Gerry & The Pacemakers * Whole Lotta Shakin' on - Jerry Lee Lewis * Foppy Fuff new scene * Till there was you * Blue Velvet - Bobby Vinton * Bobby sox stockings - Frankie Avalon Part 2 * KIX2 %^&* 9t * I'm telling you Now - Freddie & The Dreamers * Great balls fire - Jerry Lee Lewis * Hand Band * Come on let's Go - Ritche Valens * Rubber * Roll over Beethoven - Chuck Berry * Rocking Chair on the Moon - B-Comets * R-O-C-K - B-Comets * Chantily Lace - The Big Bopper * 17 - BOYNT-Rockets * Rocket 88 - Jack Brenston * Handyman - Jimmy Jones * Itchy Twitchy Feelin! - Bobby Hendricks * I Just can't get Enough - Depeche Mode * I Melt with you - Modern English * Summertime Blues - Eddie Cochran * Jailhouse Rock - Elvis Presley * Things We Said Today * I Love You - Cliff Richard * 123 abc rock? * Sweet Little 16 - Chuck Berry * 1822 * Runaway - Del Shannon * Since I don't have you - The Skyliners * Sincerly - The Moonglows * Sacrifice - Elton John * Shattered Dreams - Johnny Hates Jazz * Eye in the Sky - The Alan Parsons Project * Light and Shade - Fra Lippi Lippo * Dream Lover - Bobby Darin * Teenager Love - Dion & The Belmonts * Pull a strengh string bar * A Cup of Coffee, a Sandwich, and You * The Gold Digger's Song (We're in the Money) * Hooray for Hollywood * I Love to Sing-a * I'm Forever Blowing Bubbles * Port Amalt Hipe * Guivisess * Super Sit6t * .':+X * Take me out to the Ball Game * Luness Turdz i * Lonesome Tears in My Eyes * No shank * Nothin' Shakin' * The Hippy Hippy Shake - Chan Romero * Glad All Over * I Just Don't Understand" * Put your head on my shoulder - Paul Anka * So How Come (No One Loves Me) * Some Hine Co No Luck * The Lady in Red * A Rainy Night in Rio * I Be True * Such a Night * Gonna Be Alright - Gerry & The Pacemakers * All changes - The Crickets * Game of Love - Wayne Fontana & The Mindbenders * Dizzy, Miss Lizzy * Suspiction - Terry Stafford * Sweet Caroline - The Diamonds * This Land Is Your Land * Splish-Splash! - Bobby Darin * Slippin & Slidin - Little Richard * We are in Love - Bobby Rydell * Kansas City - Wilbert Harrison * From a Window - Billy J Kramer & The Dakotas * Denise - Randy & The Rainbows * Set Hot Fire * Matchbox - Carl Perkins * C.C. Rider - Chuck Willis * I Forgot to Remember to Forget * Miss IT? I Lost! * Luck Goon Soo scene * I Got to Find My Baby * You Must Have Been a Beautiful Baby * Hello, Ma Baby * Oh! My So! * Oh! My Ums! * No Chance * Don't Ever Change * Slow Down * Honey Don't * I'm Just Wild About Harry * The Michigan Rag. * Do-re-mi * Always something there to remind me - Naked Eyes * Get a Job - The Silhouettes * Candy Man - Roy Orbison * Love Me Do - The Beatles